


Date Night

by sweetestdragon13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdragon13/pseuds/sweetestdragon13
Summary: Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown rarely have time to themselves.  But when the do?  You bet that they make the most of it.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

“Stephanie, our car leaves in ten minutes. Are you almost finished getting ready?” Tim asks from behind the closed bathroom door. Stephanie checks her makeup one last time before opening the door.   
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She opens the door and finds Tim sitting on their bed, hair somewhat rumpled and looking amazing, his dark suit complementing his pale complexion nicely. Stephanie had made him get a haircut earlier in the week, since he couldn’t see out of his bangs and nearly ran into a wall last week. His brown eyes catch her staring at him and he shoots her a cheeky smile, full of promise. “Well, how do I look?” she asks, even though she already knows the answer.   
Stephanie turns slowly, her deep purple dress hugging her curves perfectly. The dress plunges deeply and ends on her mid thigh. Tim’s jaw drops; Stephanie has always been gorgeous, it’s nothing new. But she never fails to astound him into silence with the pure beauty of her. Her golden hair is pulled up into a careful bun, with a few curled tendrils framing her face perfectly, and Tim has to stop himself from pulling all the pins out of her hair to be able to freely run his fingers through it. He knows that Stephanie is very out of his league, he’s made aware of that fact every time Conner hits on her. Tim also knows that Stephanie is, to his astonishment, very in love with him, and he couldn’t be happier to know that fact.   
“Amazing,” he breathes out. Stephanie feels her heart leap; this was her favorite part of getting dressed up. Tim’s amazement over her was something she’d never get over. She watches him pull himself back together with a smirk on her face. He clears his throat. “Ready now, marshmallow?”  
Stephanie beams at the nickname, her insides doing a soft flip when Tim kisses her softly. They leave the hotel, making sure to keep their key cards safe in Stephanie’s very small clutch. Tomorrow is their eight year wedding-in-Vegas anniversary and Tim had decided to surprise Stephanie with a trip to Paris for a week. During their stay, the Cinderella ballet would be performing at the Palais Garnier, an event that had been on Stephanie’s bucket list for many years. Her excitement is through the roof at the moment, her fingers tapping against the leather seat of the car in eagerness. Tim chuckles softly at the movement, knowing that her nervous jitters are partially due to the quiet atmosphere of the car.   
The wedding, the huge wedding that is, is set to happen in less than a month and Tim knew that Stephanie needs a break. She’s been working very hard to make this the perfect event, and getting her to relax was a feat that was seldom accomplishable. Between wedding preparations and patrol, Tim rarely saw her outside of the Manor. This trip was a welcome escape from the craziness of Gotham and the pressures of society.   
Stephanie sighs softly and lays her head on Tim’s shoulder. Her mind is going a mile a minute, making it impossible to settle into the comfort Tim gives her. What if the dress doesn’t fit? What if the flowers don’t arrive on time? What if… What if… Stephanie clenches her eyes shut, trying to stop the stream of thoughts coursing through her mind. This trip was supposed to relax her, but if anything it had only stressed her out more. She wants to be able to relax, but life keeps getting in the way. Stephanie feels Tim kiss the top of her head and a little bit of that tension she’s holding inside loosens slightly. She sighs, grateful for Tim’s calmness for a moment.  
“We’re here,” he whispers softly. Stephanie turns her head toward the opera house and let out a soft gasp. She knows the Palais Garnier was beautiful, but she had never imagined it to be so breathtaking. The architecture alone was gorgeous, with columns lining the entryway. The detailing that was put into such a building must have taken years upon years to create.  
Stephanie turns to Tim with a grin on her face. Tim is looking back at her with love and adoration in his dark eyes. Stephanie leans forwards and connects their lips, surprising Tim slightly. He quickly warms to the kiss, cupping her cheeks in his hands and gently tracing the curve of her jaw. She nips at his bottom lip before pulling back with a crooked smile.  
“I still can’t believe you managed to get tickets for this. It’s always sold out!” Tim watches the giddiness enter her once again, happy that’s she’s happy.  
“Anything for my marshmallow.”  
As they left the car, Tim makes sure to keep a hand on Stephanie’s waist, as to not lose her in the crowd. They enter the theater and he hears a soft gasp from beside him. Tim looks towards Stephanie, catching her admiring the elaborate chandeliers and paintings of the grand entrance. Tim guides her towards their seats, and they wait for the ballet to begin. Soft whispers can be heard all around them, but Tim chooses to ignore whatever they’re saying in French to concentrate fully on Stephanie. The look of wonder hasn’t left her face; she glances around, taking in the grandness of it all. Tim smiles, knowing he did a good job bringing her here. Stephanie, despite having lived with Bruce Wayne for many years, still found fancy things exciting and Tim would be lying if he didn’t say that he loved her even more for it. It kept him humble, which is always a good thing when growing up with money.   
Slowly, the lights go down and a hush goes over the crowd. The dancers appear and Stephanie sits completely still for the next few hours. Her eyes rarely leave the stage, watching with rapt attention as the dancers tell the story of Cinderella and her trials to escape her home. She catches Tim wiping away tears near the end and reaches for his hand, which he willingly gives for her to squeeze softly.  
Once the ballet is well and truly over, Tim and Stephanie sit quietly in the car, waiting for the traffic to slow. Paris is lovely at this time of night; the Eiffel Tower lit up from within, nearly shining brighter than the stars. Stephanie has her head pressed against the window of the car, trying to spot the Big Dipper and failing slightly. The lights of the city made looking at the stars nearly impossible. She feels Tim shift in his seat next to her, and she turns her attention back to him. His bowtie hangs loosely around his neck and the top few buttons of his dress shirt are undone, giving her a view of his prominent collar bones. Tim has always been a bit boney, and age had only made it more noticeable. Stephanie catches the hint of worry in his brown eyes and tilts her head questioningly.   
“Did you enjoy it?” Tim nervously asks. Stephanie smiles and lays her left hand on his chest, right where his heart beats quickly. She can’t help but laugh softly. He plans amazing trips and surprises, but still is unsure. Silly man.  
“Of course I enjoyed it Timmy. Why wouldn’t I?” Stephanie raises a delicate brow. Tim shrugs and places his hand over hers on his chest. “You’ve always planned lovely surprises for me, this one isn’t any different. Thank you for an amazing anniversary.”  
Tim smiles softly, lifting Stephanie’s hand to his lips, planting soft kisses against her scarred knuckles. Stephanie has many scars, several of which are covered by her stunning dress. Each tells a part of his story, and he wouldn’t change her for the world. He’s seen her at her worst, just as she has seen him in the throes of depression and desperation. There wasn’t a thing in the world that would keep them apart.   
Tim leans over Stephanie, grabbing an unopened bottle of champagne. He opens it with a small amount of difficulty, causing Stephanie to laugh at the sheer awkwardness of his movements. With a grimace, he pours two glasses of the bubbly liquid into glasses that were sitting near the bottle. He hands Stephanie one, keeping the other for himself and raises his slightly in a toast. Stephanie copies his gesture, smiling widely at him.   
“Here’s to many more years of complete, and utter happiness with the love of my life.” Stephanie gently taps her glass against Tim’s, happy beyond belief to be here with him in this car, in the city of love and lights. She couldn’t have asked for a better fiance, or a better anniversary. Her life is finally becoming she could be proud of, and she’s ready to live it to the best of her ability. This life, these moments, are worth living as long as he is beside her and smiling.   
“I can drink to that darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there is a lack of Tim/Steph everywhere. They're a cannon couple that I adore and I hate seeing that they aren't more popular. I hope you (the reader) enjoyed this short little oneshot. <3 thank you!


End file.
